For general lighting purposes or for forming a backlight for an LCD display, it is known to mount an array of LEDs on a reflective printed circuit board (PCB), then mount the PCB in a box having reflective sidewalls. The LEDs may be red, green, and blue, whose mixture creates white light, or only blue LEDs may be used in combination with a phosphor for creating white light. A diffuser is typically placed over the top of the box, if needed. A generally uniform light is thus emitted from the mixing chamber due to the mixing and diffusing.
Such a mixing chamber requires handling and assembly of discrete parts. As a result, the mixing chambers are relatively expensive.
What is needed is an improved technique for forming a mixing chamber containing LEDs.